


Miraculous Forces

by Donuts_for_life



Series: Miraculous Forces [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, New miraculous user, Okay I'm really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuts_for_life/pseuds/Donuts_for_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena, a miraculous wielder from New York City, arrives in Paris. She finally has the chance to start a new life, a chance to perfect her (already awesome) abilities, and a chance to make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**"We will be arriving to the Charles de Gaulle airport shortly. Thank you for flying Air France."**

Serena yawned and looked out of the airplane window. Her crystal blue eyes opened wide.

"It's beautiful, right?" A buttecup colored flying thing flew up to Serena. "I haven't been to Paris in a while! Like, almost a few thousand years!" 

Serena laughed. "Jealous! No but seriously, this is amazing!"  Serena breathed.

Through the glass, The Eiffel Tower was gleaming gold, and the streets were lit up like diamonds in the dark. Paris at Dark was truly a magical sight.

Kiyya giggled. "Close you're mouth or you'll catch flies! Or should I say, bees!" 

Serena realized her mouth was still hanging open and giggled.

 **Hello again, we have now landed at the Charles de Gaulle airport. I hope you enjoyed flying with us! The temperature is currently 11.1 degrees Celsius outside**."

Serena looked at Kiyya, who was snuggled inside her sweat shirt pocket. Kiyya poked her tiny yellow head out of the pocket. "Ready to start our  new lives?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever bee." Serena laughed at her pun. Perhaps a bit too loudly. The man who was sitting in front of her looked at Serena with a confused look on his face. Serena blushed and laughed nervously before quickly exiting the plane.

Serena's mother was busy getting their luggage, so Serena made sure nobody was watching and signaled to Kiyya that it was safe.

"That was a close call! You should really try to be more quiet!" The yellow kwami scolded.

Serena mock glared at Kiyya. "So, Kiyya, you're trying to say that this was all my fault!" Serena accused sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yep!" Kiyya said with a little smile.

Serena's expression turned serious.

"Kiyya, you told me before that there were other miraculous weilders in Paris, right?" Serena whispered.

"Correct!" Kiyya replied. "Paris is protected by the owners of the ladybug and the black cat miraculouses. They happen to be the most sought after miraculouses of all. Combined, the user will achieve god-like powers. If they fall into the wrong hands, the world will face grave danger."

"So I'm assuming that the users of the ladybug and black cat miraculouses don't only fight robbers and stuff, like I did in New York." Serena guessed.

"Correct, again." The kwami answered. "The main villain the miraculous weilders in Paris fight is another miraculous user named Hawkmoth. He wields the butterfly miraculous, but he uses it for evil! He sends out Akumas, butterflies tainted with dark magic to turn control people, and turn them into villains. The ladybug miraculous can purify the akuma, while the black cat, can destroy whatever he touches. After the akuma is purified, the civilian, and all the damage done goes back to how it was before. And just like you, 5 minutes after they use their special power, they transform back into their civilian selves." 

"Wait-what?" Serena asked. "I'm really confused! Why would Master Fu give a miraculous to someone evil? Can you backtrack?" Serena asked with a confused look on her face. But before Kiyya could answer, Serena's mother gestured for Serena to come over. 

"Maybe when we get home." The kwami yawned. "But first I need my beauty sleep!" Serena also yawned. "That makes the two of us. Plus, I'm starting school tomorrow! I need all the rest I could get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the schedule is going to be yet, because I have school and finals, but I'm figuring it out! It's my first fic, and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Starting School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Serena starts school, she realizes that schoolwork isn't the only thing she should be worried about

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

"Serena! Your alarm has been going off for the past 15 minutes! You're going to be late!" Serena's mother called from downstairs.

"Coming Mom!" Serena called back, yawning. "What time is it?" Asked Kiyya, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

Serena checked her phone.

"8:15!!! School starts in a half an HOUR!" Serena cried. 

"You better hurry then." Kiyya teased. Kiyya flew into Serena's closet and picked out a few options.

Serena quickly got dressed in Kiyya's favorite black tank top and jean capris. She tied a plaid button down shirt on her waist. Serena twisted her dirty blonde hair into a long braid. Then, Serena pinned a yellow bee pin, her miraculous, in her hair. When she transformed into HoneyComb, her hero form, it would turn into a comb. 

Serena quickly put on a pair of short black boots.

"I wonder if you would actually wake up on time, we wouldn't always be late!" The style conscious kwami said with an eye roll.

Serena sighed at the kwami, and quickly ran downstairs. She grabbed her school bag. Kiyya flew into its back pocket.   

A yellow post-it note caught Serena's eye.

              _Serena,_

_I just left for work. Have an amazing day! Be safe! (I heard they have super villains in Paris. Hard to believe, right?)_

_Much Love_

_-Mom_

Serena smiled at the note, thinking of her mother. She grabbed a granola bar, and ran out the door. 

"Are you excited for your first day?" Kiyya asked. 

"More like nervouscited!" Serena answered nervously.

Kiyya nodded. She used to her owner making up words when she was nervous.

"What if they bully me like they did by my old school? What if they steal my songbook and rip it to pieces? I'll never be able to show my face again!" Serena murmured.

Serena had a loved to sing, and write songs. At her old school, she got teased for it a lot, and her classmates made her life miserable.

"I doubt it! And besides, you're a super hero!" Kiyya exclaimed. "You saved New York City, daily! You'll be able to handle a few highschoolers!"The kwami said encouragingly. 

Serena's eyes lit up. She was thinking of all the times that she stopped bank robbers, saved pets from the sewers, and just helped people in general.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Serena exclaimed her voice brimming with confidence.

__________________________________

Serena entered the classroom, schedule in hand, hoping nobody would notice her. 

"Hi!" Came a voice from behind her. 

Serena got startled, and tripped over a school bag, landing on her face. 

"Why is this happening, why is this happening." Serena muttered repeatedly  to herself, as the classroom erupts with laughter.

Serena looked up and saw a girl with her dark hair in pigtails reaching to help her up. 

"I didn't mean to startle you over there." She said. "And trust me, I've tripped in front of everyone so many times, it's impossible to count."

Serena laughed.

I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The girl said with a smile.

"Serena Foster." Serena said with a grateful smile.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I am." Serena admitted. "I just moved here from New York."

"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed. "I remember my friend Alya talking  about getting a new student from America! She's out sick with the Flu. She would have totally loved to meet you now," said Marinette. 

"I would love to meet her too!" Serena exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up. "YES! I'll finally have friends!" Serena thought.

"Since Alya is out sick, you can sit next to me for today," Marinette pointed to the empty seat next to her. 

"Thank you like, legit, so much," Serena said gratefully.

"I was so worried that everyone was going to hate me and tease me for singing and writing songs, and stuff, like they did by my old school. I mean, I was finally getting the fresh start I needed, and of course, I trip and fall on my face," Serena said, her eyes tearing up a little. 

Marinette put her arm around Serena.

"It was a mistake! Mistakes happen, so don't beat yourself up over it!" Marinette said encouragingly.

"Hey, look Sabrina! The two clumsy jerks, are becoming friends! How fitting!"said a girl with a blonde ponytail, to the girl next to her. They both started laughing.

       It wasn't such a harsh comment, but Serena was MAD. She had gone through so much effort to start fresh, and now this loser of a girl is going to try to ruin it? Not happening!

She stood up, much to everyone's surprise and began walking over to the girl.

"Excuse me, but who are you to say something like that? That isn't the SLIGHTEST bit funny. Actually, it's just plain rude." Serena said, her eyes flaring with anger.

The class 'oohed'.

Chloè smirked.

"I'm Chloè Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, and you better walk away right now and don't talk to me again,if you don't want to be RUINED!" Chloè snapped hands on her hips.

Serena saw Marinette roll her eyes, and looked at Chloè right in her overly made up face.

"I'm guessing whenever you say something like this to anyone else they cower and walk away. But, mayors daughter or not, I can't let you say something like that to me, or anyone else. You know, actually I'm wasting my precious time talking to someone you so maybe you can go out on your 100th layer of 'totally natural looking' foundation kay?" Serena said in a fake sweet voice, turning on her heel.

She walked back to Marinette, who was smiling. "That was awesome!" Marinette said, giving her a high five. "It's a great thing to know that I'm not the only one who actually puts up with Chloè!" Marinette grinned. "Alya would have loved to see that!"

Serena smiled. "What she did was wrong. She just needed someone to tell her that!"

Ms. Bustier walked in to the room, and started taking attendance.

Chloè was burning with rage.

"Serena Foster?" Ms. Bustier asked.

Marinette whispered something in Serena's ear.

"Present!" Serena called out.

"Serena, her name is. Well, she will regret what she did. I'll get her back so bad, she won't ever show her face here again." Chloe muttered to herself. 

Chloè was plotting for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the difference in chapter length! Each one is going to be different I'm guessing.  
> And by the way, adding in a very special someone in the next chapter!


	3. A Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough day, Serena finds that someone can turn it all around.

Serena sighed while twiddling with her hair. She glanced at her watch.  _Ugh._ ~~~~Five more minutes until she could go home.

Nathaniel laughed at Serena, whose hair was now in a strange up do. Serena's number one bad habit was that she played with her hair to the extent that it would look like a birds nest on top of her head. 

Serena groaned and ran her fingers through her hair until it returned to normal.

It was her third day in Paris. Alya had come back to school yesterday, so Serena sat next to Nathaniel, who had no one sitting next to him.

"No talking Serena! Try to pay attention to the lesson and not your hair." Ms. Mendeleiev snapped. 

Chloè laughed. "Isn't she a loser, Adrikins?"  Chloè  asked the blonde boy, who sighed and looked away. 

"You too, Chloè! I do not tolerate talking in my science class." Ms. Mendeleiev snapped.

The bell finally rang, and everyone rushed out of the classroom.

Serena looked up at the cloudy sky, hoping it wouldn't rain.

"What a tough day!" Kiyya said, poking her head out of Serena's bag. "This Ms. Mendeleiev teacher really has it out for you."

Serena nodded. Her teacher was really tough. Kiyya decided to fly into Serena's jacket.

Serena walked down the stairs to the school and saw Alya talking to Marinette.

"You could do it girl! Just try to say what you mean." Alya advised.

"You're right! I could do it!" Marinette said confidently.

"Do what?" Serena asked. Marinette got flustered and jumped a mile into the air

"Ask out Adrien," Alya replied as if it was obvious. "Mari has a huge crush on him, and could barely string together a sentence when he's around!" Alya teased, smiling.

Marinette flushed pink. 

"I can too!" Marinette exclaimed.

Serena laughed.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Alya said, pushing Marinette towards Adrien and Nino.

Marinette was about to fall when Adrien caught her.

Serena looked on laughing. This was right out of a rom com.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess, even if you are amazing- Um at catching people! Amazing at catching people!" Marinette stammered, her cheeks bright pink. 

"Amazing at catching people?" Serena snorted.

"That's Mari for you." Alya sighed.

Marinette walked back to Alya and Serena.

"He touched my shoulder! I'll never wash my jacket again!" Marinette sighed dreamily.

Alya rolled her eyes.

"You got to get a grip girl" Alya rolled her eyes."Anyways, gotta split. The Ladyblog won't update itself!" Alya said before running off.

"Ladyblog?" Serena asked.

"Alya has a blog about the super heroine, Ladybug,who saves Paris, along with her partner Cat Noir." Marinette explained.

Kiyya jabbed Serena's shoulder.

"Ladybug and Cat miraculouses!" Kiyya whispered.

"What was that?" Asked Marinette.

"Nothing! I mean-wow, that's really cool!" Serena said while rubbing her shoulder. Kiyya probably left bruise.

Serena's phone buzzed.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go! See you tommorow." Serena called over her shoulder.

Marinette waved cheerfully.

* * *

Rain had escaped the clouds, and was coming down in a light drizzle.

"Perfect. Just my luck. It's raining." Serena muttered sarcastically. 

"I can't believe there hasn't been an akuma yet!" Kiyya huffed. "I want more excitement! It's getting to boring."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Kiyya stay hidden! They're are people _everywhere."_ Serena whispered.  

Serenas hair and clothing were getting soaked from the rain. She suddenly wished she had brought an umbrella.

All of a sudden Serena bumped into someone, causing all of her books, to fall on the wet and muddyground. 

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Serena exclaimed. "No-in French! Um-Dèsolè?" Serena looked up to see a boy. A very cute boy. He had light brown hair and turquoise eyes. He was about a few inches taller than Serena, who momentarily forgot how to speak.

"Oh, its okay!" The boy said in English with a kind smile.

Serena looked up, her eyes wide with surprise. "You speak English?" 

The boy nodded. "Yeah. It isn't the most uncommon language you know." He smiled. "I'm Sam."

Serena tried her best to hide her blush. 

"Serena." She said. 

"You go to Francoise Dupont, right?" Sam asked. 

Serena nodded. "Ms. Bustier's class. You?"

"I'm in Mrs. Dubois's class." Sam replied.

"Thats cool!"

"She's tough, but from what I heard, she's not nearly as tough as Ms. Mendeleiev!"

. "Of course I was the lucky one chosen to suffer through her twice a day." Serena blew her bangs out of her face. 

"Yikes. That's tough. Well, um ,It-it was awesome meeting you!" Sam said with a nervous smile.

Serena stood there frozen trying to progress what Sam had said.

"Oh- yeah, awesomazing right! um, yeah bye?" Serena stammered, smiling nervously, blue eyes wide.

Sam waved goodbye.

He blushed lightly as he walked away. 'This girl, is really someone special.' Sam thought.

* * *

 

Serena had barely walked into her room when Kiyya started squealing.

"OMG! Who's that cutie, your new CRUSH!" Kiyya squealed, flying in a flip.

"What! No, shut up Kiyya!" Serena protested, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"I have to look this boy up on the wiki, cause if he hurts you, I will beat him up and embarrass him on live TV!" Kiyya ranted stealing Serena's phone.

"Kiyya! Stop it! And as if you're going on TV before me! Come on, " Serena Laughed. "Wait! what is that?" Serena looked at the TV on her computer. A girl wearing a skin hugging suit with a crown decoration on her chest. "I am the Queen Bee! Soon everyone  will want be my friend, and do what I say!" She cackled.

Kiyya gasped. "I think it's an akuma!"

"Hey!" Serena cried. "There's only one Bee around here, and that's me! Kiyya stripes on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats the ship name going to be? Seram? Samena? Help me decide!  
> Ladybug and Cat Noir in next chapter!!! Trying my hardest to finish chapters, almost done the next one! Thank you so much for reading;)


	4. First time around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Can I just say  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 VIEWS!!!!  
> I'm literally still freaking out that I even posted this fic! Thank you, guys, SO MUCH!

 

      The second Kiyya flew into Serena's pin, Her room was filled with blinding gold lights. The pin transformed into a delicate gold comb. An exhilarating feeling of freedom surged through Serena's body as her clothes morphed into a honey yellow suit. On her chest was a decoration of a bee inside a diamond. A matching yellow mask appeared over Serena's crystal eyes. Then her braid came undone and flew up into a high ponytail. 

Serena grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She was no longer your shy-ish everyday girl. She was HoneyComb.

She used her jump rope as a grappling hook to glide across buildings. The feeling of the wind rushing against her, brought confidence and strength to HoneyComb. First time or not, she was going to make a very big impact.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting off the Queen Bee, who was shooting everyone in her reach with lasers.

The area around Queen Bee's eyes turned purple. "Yes Hawkmoth." She cackled with an evil glint in her eye. "You'll see Ladybug! Cat Noir! Everyone will see that they DO NEED TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME! Queen Bee shrieked.

Honey appeared at the scene, preparing to tie Queen Bee up with her jump rope. But Ladybug beat her to it. The only problem was that she had the wrong bee.

"Cat Noir! There's another one!" Ladybug shouted, tying HoneyComb up with her yoyo.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not a fake like her!" Honey protested, slipping out from the yoyo's hold. "I'm a miraculous user like you guys!"

Ladybug scoffed. "Yeah, like I never heard that excuse before." Ladybug shuddered as thoughts of Volpina and Lila came to mind.

"Oh so you don't believe me, huh?" Honey said with a fake sweet voice.

"I guess it's polleNAPTIME!" Honey shouted. A huge ray of glittering golden light appeared between her hands. She threw it at the Queen Bee. The light trapped Queen Bee against a wall, and she fell asleep.

Ladybug and Cat Noir gaped at HoneyComb.

"Name's HoneyComb. Sadly, This is only temporary. It'll only stay for a few minutes." Honey explained.

Cat's eyes were shining. "You pun?" He asked in awe.

Before Honey could answer Ladybug groaned. "She's right Cat Noir. Let's finish this!" Ladybug said confidently.

Soon enough the akuma was captured and all had returned to normal.

HoneyComb's miraculous beeped.

"It was an honor to fight with you guys!" Honey said cheerfully.

"I know right. It's not every day you get to save the day with a totally paw-some cat like me!" Cat Noir smirked. Honey and Ladybug rolled their eyes.

"Sorry about how harsh I was earlier. Let's just say that the last time someone said they were a miraculous user, it wasn't exactly true." Ladybug apologized, with a sincere look in her bluebell eyes.

"No prob!" Honey laughed. Her comb buzzed again. "Well I gotta buzz! Don't want to de-transform! Later!" HoneyComb called as she swung out of view.

* * *

 

"Congrats!" Kiyya squealed. "You didn't make a total fool of yourself like I thought you would!" 

Serena rolled her eyes at the yellow kwami.

"Hey! You know I'm teasing. It was great for your first dangerous mission!" Kiyya promised.

"Fighting an akuma is much more draining then a robbery, or a car accident ,or any of the other things I'm used to." Serena sighed, collapsing on her bed.

"Um, same here! Feed up!" Kiyya cried with a roll of her golden brown eyes. "Don't forget about me!"

Serena laughed and pulled out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. Kiyya flew into the box and and began munching. After a minute she flew out, and burped a quiet burp. Kiyya blushed. "Excuse Me!"

* * *

 

Serena entered the classroom, finding Alya shoving her phone in front of Marinette's face. "Look, Marinette!" Alya exclaimed, her face lighting up. There's a new superhero saving Paris! She calls herself HoneyComb."

Alya showed Marinette a picture of HoneyComb swinging on her jump rope.

"This is her at yesterday's akuma attack! How sick is that!" Serena heard Alya shout.

Serena giggled quietly, and sat down next to Nathaniel. Nathaniel was busy in his sketch book.

"Good Morning, class!" Ms. Bustier said, as she walked into the room. Serena realized that Mr. Damocles, the principal, was right behind her. 

Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. "I need to make a very special announcement!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the announcement is going to be;)  
> Also here is a few things about HoneyComb and Kiyya!:  
> 1: Kiyya regenerates on Honey Nut Cheerios. I was really in the mood for them as I was writing this chapter, and bees make honey, right?  
> 2: Just like ladybug's yoyo and cat noir's staff, honeycomb's jump rope can also extend to any length, and is pretty much indestructible.  
> 3: Serena's hair color is a shade or two blonder when transformed. Also it's a little longer!


	5. Music is the key to my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Damocles announced that there will be a talent competition, and let's just say, there will be a LOT of drama

"College Francois Dupont, will be hosting a talent competition." Mr. Damocles announced. 

"Totally legit dud- I mean sir! How do you get into this comp?" Nino asked. 

"There will be three rounds. The first is a video audition. If you make it through that, you will have a live audition in front of a few of the judges. If you pass that, you'l will make it to the actual show, and if the judges like you, you will have a chance to win 500 euros." Ms. Bustier explained. 

"Plus, if you make it passed the live audition, you will get extra credit on whichever test you'd like." Mr. Damocles said.

The classroom erupted with whispers. 

Serena could not believe her luck. " A chance to sing in front of an audience!" Serena thought dreamily. 

The class stared at her.

Oops. Serena just said that out loud.

* * *

 

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. 

Serena was busy thinking of lyrics for a new song when she tripped and fell. Serena looked up to find Chloè, smirking.

"Look who it is, it's Serena Foster." Chloè said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Serena got up and glared at her. 

"What do you want, Chloè?" Serena said, her voice full of exasperation.

"You think that you could even make it past the first audition, clumsy brat? I bet your voice sounds like a cat scratching its claws on a blackboard! Oh wait, that sounds better!" Chloè laughed her snarky laugh and sashayed away. 

Serena rolled her eyes and walked away. She didn't have time to deal with Chloè. 

Serena plopped on her bed. She took out her songbook and began writing.

Kiyya smiled. "Think of special moments! The song will come to you easier!" 

Serena nodded. "You're the best Kiyya!" She smiled.

She thought of when she got to Paris. She temebered her first time seeing the Eiffel Tower light up. She thought of when Marinette helped her up, when everyone else was laughing. She remembered when she stood up to Chloè for the first time. She remembered her blushing cheeks and intense heart beat when she met Sam. She remembered the air rushing around her, as she flew around Paris as HoneyComb. 

Serena felt a rush of feelings swirl in her mind. She began to write. 

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Serena wake up!" Kiyya shouted. Seeing that Serena was unresponsive, Kiyya pinched her arm.

"Owwwwwww!"

Serena opened her eyes. She realized that she fell asleep by her desk. In her clothing. 

"School starts soon! You need to get ready! Like, now!" Kiyya said, with a roll of her eyes. 

Serena sighed and got ready.

* * *

 

Serena looked at Kiyya, who was holding Serena's phone on video. Kiyya winked.

Serena was preparing to send in her video audition.

Kiyya mouthed to Serena that the video started.

Serena looked at the camera. She took a deep breath, and started singing her song. She sang emotion, with meaning. Memories flashed before her eyes. 

By the time Serena was done, Kiyya had little tears, rolling on her cheeks.

Kiyya ended the video, and flew over to give Serena a cheek hug. 

"That was beautiful. I've never heard anything like that in my life. And you know that I'm pretty old." Kiyya sniffled.

Serena blushed and smiled sincerely. 

"Kiyya, you're the best, you know that? I couldn't have done any of this with out you. You're my everything!" Now Serena's eyes were brimming with tears. Both Serena and Kiyya burst into tears, and hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, and views. I'm so so so happy, that you guys are enjoying. I have so much ideas for the next chapters! Again, thank you so much:)


	6. Chapter 6

Around a week later Ms. Bustier read the list of the people in the class who made it on to the live auditions.

"Congratulations to Kim, Alix, Nino, Juleka,and Serena. You have made it to the live auditions! Please speak to me after class.

Serenas cheeks turned pink from excitement. She made it to the live auditions! Serena was literally dancing in her seat, and Nathaniel literally had to hold her down. 

Chloè on the other hand was furious. She is Chloè Bourgeois, and her daddy was the mayor! How dare she not make it to the live auditions. It was all that snooty brat Serena's fault! But Chloè had a plan, to make Serena finally get what she deserved. 

* * *

 

"OMG, Congrats girl!" Alya said slapping Serena five. "You and Nino will crush it."

Serena grinned. 

"Thanks! I'm going to try my absolute hardest! If they don't accept me, it's their loss!" Serena said brightly.

"Go for it! You'll do great!" Marinette promised.

"I hope so." Serena winked.

"That would be un-bee-lievable." She muttered.

* * *

 

After a short akuma attack, Kiyya decided to be Serena's voice coach.

"Repeat after me. Kwamiii Kwamiii Kwamiii Kwamiii Kwamiii Kwamiii Kwamiii KWAMIIIII!" Kiyya sang (horribly off-key) in the tune of do rey mi.

"Kiyya! You're hurting my ears!" Serena complained. "Besides, I'm busy!"

Kiyya wiggled her eyebrows. "Researching a certain hottie?" Kiyya teased.

Serena flushed. "What! No!" She protested.

Kiyya gave her a knowing look and rolled her eyes.

Serena gave in. 

"Fine! I am, but only because Sam's name was on the list of the live auditions! I wonder what his talent is?"

"Humans, and their obsessive love interests. I never get what's going on in their minds." Kiyya muttered.

* * *

 

Serena gasped. Her eye were as wide as saucers.

"Oh my god." Serena whispered, in shock.

"Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god OH MY GOD!" Serena squealed.

She started jumping in the halls and did a little happy dance.

"Didn't take you for a dancer."

Serena giggled nervously and turned around to face Sam.

"Oh-yeah um hi! Didn't see you there." Serena stammered.

Sam laughed. "I'm just invisible like that. What's up?"

Serena composed herself.

"You won't believe it! I made it to the actual competition!" Serena exclaimed, jumping and clapping her hands.

 Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You too! I also did!"

Serena giggled, and Sam blushed lightly.

"Well good luck trying to beat me! You'll definitely need it!" Serena said hands on her hips. She was smiling, so Sam knew she wasn't serious. 

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. No one could possibly win the guitar master!" Sam replied, miming a guitar.

"Well this singer can do anything she puts her mind to!" Serena countered. 

The bell rang.

"Got to go!" Serena said in a rush.

Sam smiled. "See you around."

Both ran to their classes.

Sabrina came out of her hiding place and smirked.

"Chloè will be so happy with me when I tell her about this." 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the day of the competition. 

It was around 6:00 in the morning when Serena awoke to buzzing coming from her phone. 

_Marinette: Come outside! Have a surprise 4 u._

Serena groggily went outside to find Marinette with a bag, and Alya with a camera. 

"Now, Serena, how do you feel about today's competition?" Alya asked shoving her phone in Serena's face.

Serena yawned. "I feel tired."

Marinette burst out laughing, and Alya mock glared at her. 

"We have a good luck present for you!" Marinette said, dragging Serena back to her room.

Marinette took the item out of the bag.

"Voila!" She cried, with a flourish of her hand.

Serena gasped. 

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you guys. Oh my god, no! Serena uttered, her mouth still wide open.

Marinette was holding up the most beautiful thing that Serena had ever seen. EVER.

It was a long white dress that had a cut out for her knees, and flowed down to the floor. There was crystal blue edging that matched Serena's eyes perfectly. Serena was literally about to start bawling on the spot.

Alya rolled her eyes. 

"Girl, what the heck are you waiting for! Try it on!" Alya exclaimed.

Soon, Serena was wearing(and twirling in) the dress. She looked like a angel crossed with a magical princess.

"It fits you perfectly!" Marinette squealed.

"You literally HAVE to wear it tonight!" Alya said.

"With what shoes?" Serena asked.

Marinette rushed to Serena's closet and picked up a pair of white kitten heels. "With these!" Marinette said.

Alya nodded. " And your hair down."

Serena twirled (For the 1,000,000th time) "What did I ever do to deserve you guys?" 

Marinette and Alya laughed.

Serena changed back into her cozy sweatpants.

Alya held up her phone.

"You never did tell us what your talent is, Serena. Mind sharing it for the school blog?" 

Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be singing." Serena replied.

Alya winked. "Oooh, Can you give us a preview?"

Serena nodded. "Sure! What song?"

Marinette picked up Serena's songbook from Serena's nightstand and pointed to a song. "This one."

Serena glanced at the song, and took out her keyboard. 

When Serena finished, there was complete silence. Marinette and Alya's mouths were hanging open.

"What just happened!" Alya cried.

"That was beautiful, Serena! Everyone else doesn't stand a chance!" Marinette said encouragingly.

"They should just stop the whole show and make you win!" Alya agreed.

Serena flipped her hair jokingly. "I try, I try!" Serena said, waving her hand like the Queen of England would. She looked so confident, yet the truth was:Serena was scared to death. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. Thanks so much for reading and liking! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue though. I feel like my idea was t good enough. Maybe I'll try something else. Thank you SO MUCH for being so supportive. Love you guys!

 

 

 

 

-donuts_for_life


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys!!! It’s me again. I’ve decided that I’m officially ending the story here. I’m so sorry, but I have an insane amount of work to do and I’ve lost interest in this fic. Thank you so much for reading and supporting, and hopefully i’ll see you guys soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy;)


End file.
